


A Noxian, a guardian and a master

by Chizuriyoshida



Series: In order to love [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuriyoshida/pseuds/Chizuriyoshida
Summary: You'll have to read it :^)





	A Noxian, a guardian and a master

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning of my drabble collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one night stand between fellow noxians

To a Noxian, eyes mean everything, they are powerful, will bending and quite easily changed, a symbol of great power but also great fear

The Noxian gaze is never changing, heated in fearsome, stuck in this cycle of hatred that corrupted him from the inside, his really were compeared to no other.

Alone he sits, night after nigth as the raging surge inside never seemed to cease, even though his eyes were filled with unrelenting hate, his eyes, they wondered, they wondered to a man colder then himself, who's stare is unforgiving, so much so it could down a Noxian mans pride, cold, violent and dull, his eyes left the latter in a unnatural state of awe as his eyes bared the price of war.

The night was young, so was he, the Noxian man was well aware, the hooded, shadowed stranger was definately not above the age of 25, even though in Noxus to love a man is illegal, there is nothing wrong with a one night stand.

The Noxian man knew that the boy was not easy or rather he was different, complicated and always on guard even in the mits of his own leisure but his eyes still glimmered a pristene orange in there youth even amoungst the dim bar light, dangerous but inticing was one thing you could call the youth.

The brother of the women he loves, the son of his general, he knew it would be wrong but that only fueld the idea more, the thought alone was dirty but to act on it? disgusting yet daring, he loved it.

To capture the youths gaze, captivated, the true look of a killer as he stared with out a word at the younger man, if he made his move now? it would surely be futile and if he had been more like his brother maybe even less so.

The youth had noticed his gaze angered, no irretated maybe? the feeling, uneasy, challenging as simple words slipped coldly out of his mouth.  
"Darius, what do you want?"  
Thats how it started, a simple sentance, a drink afater another, pent up rage from the so called strength that Noxus had none of in the youth opinion, however Darius didnt disagree.

The youth, unlike himself was not as strong drinker as people made him out to be, Darius figured this due to his slurred speach but even through his drunken haze his eyes still remained the same, cold sorrowed and tired, even though he was drunk he almost remained completely unchanged.

One hour turned to two then to three as there conversation covered itself in bitter alchol and sorrow for many different reasons, be it loss of love, family, betrayal and sin, a lot of sins, whispered thoughts and twisted lies "You loved her huh?" the youth almost soundd surprised, this brute, this feelingless terrorist felt something like love "You seem surprised" Darius knew thr youth didnt think a man of his status would even bother with love.  


Both Noxians, drunk with pride and obssesed with status, neither cared weather it was right or wrong, it was merely life.

Drink after Drink, they drunk until the youth was a stuttering mess.

"Lets take you home Talon".

How many years younger was he? not that it mattered anymore, he was already stripping the youth of his clothing, he didnt know for what or why he was even doing this, all he really knew was he wanted this, badly.

The youths inexperience was obvious, he had no idea what was going on, being piss drunk and all, all he managed to figure out was his clothes, HIS CLOTHES? had been removed from his body.

The killers eyes fluttered opened then closed as the Noxian man towered him, Darius was one if the biggest humans runeterra had to offer, so taking him like this would most certainly be dangerous. 

The assassins eyes squeezed shut as Darius's fingers butterflied along his thighs, he could tell the youth was smooth and untouched, this made it all to good.

Talon's breath hitched, Darius breath was hot against his stomach as the noxian inhaled the essence of talons youth. 

Talon felt hot and heated, he was still drunk, he let his instincts get the best of him, slowly reaching up, placing a shy hand on Darius's stomach, feeling the toned abbs vividly but shyly, earning a feverish chuckle from the elder man.

"Being cute are we _assassin _?" Darius laughed biting the youngers ear.__

__Talon eyes had finally softened from fearsome raging flames to a still heated but lustful mess as Darius worked him_ _

Talon snapped, he had sobered as his member started drooling shamelessly.

Where was he? He had seen this room before whenever he hung out with draven, one of his only friends and this room belonged to. 

"Darius?" Talon barely managed to huff without a soft whimper as he scanned the Noxain touching his... 

"Ah!, why are you, NGH!!!!" He moaned lowly as he felt his manhood stiffen more. 

"You like that huh, bad assassin" the elder growled, Talon whimpered softly against the elders pillow. Slightly pushing himself away from the Noxian man. 

"Don't run away, You're my victim tonight" The man said rubbing his crouch against the young assassin. 

Talon yet out a rather desperate yelp as Darius linned himself against the tight little hole but before he continued he needed to prepare the youth. 

One finger, then another, rubbing his Insides carefully, searching for his good spot. 

"Please don't" Talon pleaded, until he let out a loud and lewd moan as Darius hit it, the Noxian had found it. 

"Here it is, the spot that will turn you into a women" the man said licking his bottom lip. 

"Here we go" Darius said hoisting him forward before slamming Talon down on to his lap, Talon moaned shamelessly as he was penetrated by the bigger man, his fingers curled, his legs began to tense, it hurt but it also felt good. 

"Hurts" the youth croaked through his heavy breath as Darius angled the youths hips. 

"Don't worry, it will feel good soon enough". 

Hour after hour he tested Talons limits pushing deeper but saving the sweet spot till last grinding past it, ripping a desperate cry from the youth, Darius could tell the youth was getting desperate. 

Dirty, the youth was so dirty, he had lost his mind in ecstasy, Darius had teased and touched all of his most sensitive parts but only to bring him to the edge and let him down again. " please, I need to.. Nya~" that noise was the most embarrassing he had ever made as Darius grinded his sweet spot, making him moan louder and louder 

"Darius, Darius, Ah~" Talon groaned, he was so close, Daius had to finish him he was at his limit too, grindding the youth, ripping a melody of slurrd words and his name as the youth orgasmed, singing Darius's name, over and over before curling into a ball of embarrassment. 

Darius smiled picking up the youth "we should do it again" the elder grinned , Talon hissed taking a blade in his hands. 

"Die!" He growled, knowing he had cried out the mans name in ecstasy. 

Darius was a commander, talon was an assassin, there was many things that made them different bit no matter how they may differ it is their pride for their country that bought them together. 

That's what made them true Noxians

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, the next one is one of my fave ships


End file.
